


My Pretty Friend

by AshtonBoi



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), This Is Not Romance (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gore, No Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Pain, Torture, Violence, Warning: Strade (Boyfriend to Death), boyfriend to death - Freeform, btd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtonBoi/pseuds/AshtonBoi
Summary: "Das habe ich nicht gefragt, Hase"  - That's not what I asked, bunny"Das wird Spaß machen." - That's gonna be fun" Hase." - Bunny/Rabbit"Mein hübscher Freund" - My pretty friend
Kudos: 5





	My Pretty Friend

He was crazy. Of course he was crazy, who the hell takes someone by force, locks them in lord knows where, and gives them the option of a nail gun or an electric saw. 

A lunatic. That's who. The brown haired, darker skin toned male who had been drinking with you had the shit eating grin on his face. You didn't want to choose, those were both horrible options, who knows what he had in store for you. You didn't want to find out. 

His name was Strade. He had a contagious smile, and he was willing to talk to you when you were alone at the bar. Guess you should have picked a better bar. His excuse for bringing you here? He wanted to get to know you better. 

You've already been cut up, stepped on and marked with bruises, but he seemed to keep an interest in you. Despite the threats you spewed at him and the pleading to let you go. It was like a ritual, he'd come downstairs, offer you some disgusting energy bar, or a drink, and then the 'fun' would begin. 

"I- I don't want either. " You finally answered him. He looked as if he was growing impatient. 

"Das habe ich nicht gefragt, Hase." He responded, the smile that was once on his face was gone. "Pick, or I wi-"

"The nail gun!" You blurted out, interrupting him. He looked thoughtfully at the nail gun before back at you. 

"Great choice. Das wird Spaß machen." You hated not knowing what he was saying. It was irritating, and almost scary. But his expressions made it easier, and by the look on his face, you didn't feel like it was a 'great choice.' You pursed your lips, forcing yourself to take a deep breath. The tears were welling in you eyes, and you couldn't wipe them away like you normally would. You couldn't do anything with your hands tied behind you to a pole. You shook your head as he stepped closer. 

"Please- I- You-" You blubbered out, trying to reason with him, trying to get him to stop. There wasn't a look of sympathy when he gave you his 'sympathetic look'. 

"But we are getting to know each other so well!" 

"Like what?" You demanded, hoping to stall him. Hoping that maybe he'd lose interest. 

"Well, Hase. I now know you have a strong mind. You like to reason, instead of dealing with things. You have a cat at home, who you are very concerned about, as it's only you and him. You like music, and use it as a way to escape. And you hum when you are trying to distract yourself." He had you down to the t. You stared at him wide eye, confirming what he had said. "See! We are learning so much about each other. While you sat, processing what he had just said, he leaned down, pressing the nail gun to your foot. You made eye contact with him and opened you mouth to protest when he pulled the trigger. 

The nail ripped through the soft skin on your foot, and through the bone. For a moment you felt nothing, before pain exploded up your leg, causing you to choke on the protest. You could feel the nail through both sides of your foot, and the warmth on the bottom of your foot. A small pool of blood was forming under where Strade held your foot, and he had a look of excitement and almost pleasure like. As you tried to remember how to breath again he placed the gun up higher, on your shin, pulling the trigger again. The sickening crack of your shin bone seemed to echo and you began to feel dizzy. You were trying to focus on both areas of pain at the same time while also trying to not pass out. He set your foot down and stood up, admiring the two nails. 

"You know what would look great with these? Tinsel! It is nearing the holidays, after all." He reminded you of why you had been at the bar in the first place. The holidays. Your family all decided to go out of town, leaving you to spend the holidays by yourself, with only your cat. He disappeared out of you line of sight and came back with a staple gun and some tinsel that seemed to be falling apart. You didn't know whether to be happy he was done with the nail gun, or scared about what he was planning next. 

There was a numbing effect on where the nails where, you knew there was pain, but it didn't feel real, as if it didn't actually happen. 

"Calm down."He spoke softly, you finally realizing that you had been breathing too quickly. You felt as if you were going to pass out, and he smiled. "We can't have you passing out yet, can we?" he asked and gently slapped at your face. He pressed some tinsel and the staple gun to the left of you stomach. "I remember how much you talked about the holidays the night we met!" He exclaimed and pulled at the gun, the staple entering you skin. You flinched and slowly looked away. Pain wasn't your strongest suit and it was overwhelming at this point. He repeated this action all over your body, stapling the tinsel to you. 

"Just...just kill me already.."You muttered. He gave a look of surprise.

"So soon? But the fun had just started~" He whined before shrugging. He tossed the tinsel and staple gun to the side, and grinned. He began setting up a camera and computer, before coming back with a mask around his face of a skull. He untied you and zip-tied your hands in front of you. He dragged you in front of the camera, the world slowly beginning to spin more and more. He shook you multiple times as he tried to get your attention. You watched the comments and request roll in. You stared at yourself in the view finder, and smile. Despite everything, you had to admit, the tinsel did add a special effect mixed with the light and such. The blood shimmered and dripped onto the tinsel. 

"Mein hübscher Freund!" He spoke to the camera and you quit paying attention as he did as he pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> "Das habe ich nicht gefragt, Hase" - That's not what I asked, bunny  
> "Das wird Spaß machen." - That's gonna be fun  
> " Hase." - Bunny/Rabbit  
> "Mein hübscher Freund" - My pretty friend


End file.
